Angel Fallen from Grace
by kenshi-mimiroo
Summary: Faye is an angel with a mission: To exterminate Spike Spiegal. Spike wants to kill her as much as her. But with each battling encounter they make...will feelings start to bloom for one another? Read and find out! Please R
1. Ch 1: The Mission

Ch 1: Mission Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop if I did I would be filthy rich.

Hey everyone this story was created by me and my friend SetoXSerenity4ever this story is more hers than mine she gave me the idea and wrote most of this chapter but she still gave it to me thats why I love her.So thats why the story was created by both of us.So please enjoy.

* * *

Down the streets of Mars an Angel walked by, her black attire blending in with her surroundings. It consisted of black jeans with a matching black overcoat that hid her precious silver guns and her sword. Her black knee high boots hid her daggers.

The cool night air caressed her milky white cheeks. Her emerald eyes scanned for a certain face. She sighed as she walked on, not bothering to stay in one place any longer. But that didn't mean she was of the case. he was cunning and could blend in with any thing...or anyone.His face was always shadowed with his black hood. The only thing that stood out was his eyes... his unusual yet beautiful eyes. One eye was chocolate brown and the other light brown. They were unique and strangely attractive.(She only likes he's eyes)She was getting tired of this routine of always having to hunt him down.

_Why couldn't he be good?_ she complained silently sometimes.

But he was dangerous man and criminal, that didn't deserved to live.

This was the purpose of the angels mission. To find him and execute him, like he did to the innocent people of Mars.

There past encounters were brief and short, always ending with a draw, both weak from sparring. And every battle, ended with a promise; to get rid of each other.

It was obvious to the Angelic Society that these two loathed each other.Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft drizzle fell on her face. She cursed softly, the rain distorting her sight slightly. She grumbled as she looked beyond the now empty streets, using her right hand to use as a visor to shield her eyes from the rain. The wind became harsh, making leaves and twigs scrape her flawless face. The soft drizzle then turned into a heavy storm. Again she cursed(I know angels don't curse but this is my story ;p)

To make matters worse, her long lavender hair swished everywhere. Quickly, she pulled out a rubber band and tied it. Surprisingly, her hair tied into place, only a few strands shadowing her eyes. She set of for _him_ again. Storm or no storm she **WOULD** find him. It was just a matter of time and when she did find him she would not show mercy.

Every time they fought both of them always ended up in a draw. She was extremely tough; she always did a nice job in leaving him weak and frail. The question was why did she want to kill him.? All the things he did for the syndicate he didn't appreciate, but he owed them a favor. "Damn..." he said, growling.

* * *

Please review and I hope you liked the 1 chapter. 


	2. Ch 2: Dreams or nightmares?

I own nothing...except this plot.

SetoXSerenity4ever: I own it too!

Me: Oh yeah...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Dreams…or nightmares?**

**

* * *

**

"I trust that it was an easy task to complete?" an elder greeted when Spike Spiegel returned to the headquarters of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Spike grunted in response and headed towards the door, while the sick, twisted, elders smirked deviously.

"Now spike…" another spoke softly yet his voice was filled with tease. "…before you go…tell us, is that _angel _still a nuisance?"

"I'll deal with her…" Spike replied coldly and gruffly. He quickly went up to his room, the only room in this building that he could be alone in without really being bothered. He narrowed his eyes at the envelope that he saw on the middle of the bed. He threw it aside, not wanting to see his next victim yet.

_Those Bastards…_

He looked outside the windows; it was still raining. He could sense her. He smirked as thoughts of her searching for him were inflictedin his mind.

_Find me angel…_

He closed the curtains. Taking off his wet clothes, he threw them across the room. He never really cared for how messy his room was, the next day it would be clean, though he never really saw a maid in the syndicate. He let himself fall to his bed and closed his eyes. Flashbacks played in his mind like a movie repeatedly.

_

* * *

_

Flashback…

"_Leave her alone…" Spike hissed at them. Unimaginable anger coursed through his body. _

"_We have no reason to! She betrayed us. That wench deserves to die!" an elder spoke. The members of the syndicate jeered at the elder's response. He was on trail; the elders were the judges and the syndicate members were the jury. He was outnumbered. _

_He gave a frustrated growl. "It was MY idea to get outta this hellhole!" Spike shot back. "Not hers…" he spoke, gritting his teeth. _

_If a needle dropped now, most definitely everyone would hear the clink. Everyone was shrouded with a blanket of silence. Spike was silent also. He pursed his lips and stuffed his hands in his pockets from sayingor doing anything._

_No one in the syndicate thought that HE would want to quit. He was the best, the toughest, and the most wanted for crime. But everyone in the syndicate knew that once they joined, there was no way out. _

_Finally, the head elder spoke. He didn't want his…_their…_best member flying the coup. "Alright Spike, how about we make a...deal?" _

_Spike narrowed his eyes; he didn't like where this was going. "I'm listening…" _

"_We'll spare her…" the head elder spoke, while others grumbled in objection but with one motion of his hand, silence was produced. He continued, "…but only if YOU stay in the syndicate…forever…until the day you die." Cheers of agreement flew out. _

_The elders wanted him slaughtered as soon as possible, but spike was their best enforcement and it would be a mistake to kill him. Besides, doubt filled their mind if they _could _kill them; he was the strongest. But…they had the control over him. _

_Spike inwardly sighed. He remembered when he and Julia had conversed about their future plans together and how to get out of syndicate. But Julia was one step ahead; she left the vile place, using Spike as a distraction. The day Spike found out…well obviously he was heartbroken, sad, and angered. Mad that he had been a fool. _

_A love-sick fool. _

_Her beauty and appearance enticed him…and it left him as a fool. Now here he was, defending her…again. He could've easily refused, but a small portion of his heart kept him from doing so. That small portion was hope. _

"_Alright" he muttered gruffly. The elders smirked on how love could be a pain. _

_End Flashback…

* * *

_

Julia had died from an unknown enemy and on that day, he felt free from her grasp. He thanked her assassin silently. Since then, he was calm and rational. But the syndicate held onto him from going any further with his emotional recovery. They had corrupted his mind with endless lies; controlling him almost.

And he fell for every one of them. Spike refused to allow himself to become a puppet again at the hands of a love. He was like an android and the elders took great pride at this new feature; it made Spike feel no pain or guilt for the lives he brutally took away.

But this angel…she was infecting him greatly. She was beautiful, nothing compared to Julia. Her fiery yet calm lavender hair, her confident, emerald eyes…the list went on and on. He couldn't let her get to him, no…it would cause him his downfall…again.

He stood up trying to forget his reminiscing thoughts and recovered the envelope. He opened it up to see its contents. Information on the man was inside it as well as his photograph. He let a hand go through his bushy hair. He looked outside, it was still raining. He decided that he would wait until the morning.

* * *

"That was easy…" he muttered, yawning a bit. He wasn't really a morning person. He kicked the dead corpse onto the river, where it drifted of to the wastes. He took out a cigarette followed by a lighter and lit it, taking slow drags out of it. It was his breakfast. He walked towards the syndicate, unaware that someone was quietly staking him.

He reached his so called home and without a second thought, he headed straight upstairs. When he entered his room he threw off his boots and shirt and let them drop anywhere. He sighed heavily as he plopped down on his bed. Sleep was affecting him since he couldn't get a good night sleep. Fatigue got to him and he dozed off.

_

* * *

_

Dream Sequence…

"_Daddy, daddy!" the little girl shrieked as she clung into his leg. _

"_What…daddy?" Spike asked as the little girl let go. His head throbbed for some reason. He clutched it unconsciously. _

"_You're back!" the little girl squealed with delight. "Did you bring anything?" she asked going up and down with her toes, her hands behind her back. She was so… innocent. _

"_What? Bring what? Who…who…who ARE you?" he asked coldly. _

_The little girl looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Are…are you…feeling alright? Maybe the airplane had bad food?" she asked softly. _

"_I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about" he replied coldly. He shoved past the child, leaving her to ponder and cry. _

_He began wandering about the hallways that wasahead of him. When he met the end, he saw a portrait of him, the angel, and the child he had just met right now. His eyes widendedat the sight. _

"_What?" he muttered, absolutely clueless. He went to another hallway that was to his right. More pictures greeted him, none of which he saw before or knew of. The hallway led to an enormous kitchen. Pots and pans were professionally hung above him. Counters were sparkling clean, the sunlight hitting them with delight. Utensils were tucked against the wall, and many cabinets and drawers were above and below the counter. _

"_Hey you're back…finally" _

_He turned around and the soft voice that came from a female, but was met with a kiss. It was sweet and innocent, and he didn't want it to end, not now at least. He closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed in it. She pulled away and he complained inwardly. When he opened his eyes, pure shock was across his face. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked as she touched her pregnant belly unconsciously. Nothing registered in Spikes mind. He wasn't able to speak or do anything. _

"_Spike?" she asked worried. Her angelic calls weren't getting to him. _

"_Daddy?" the girl questioned now entering the room. Her eyes were puffy and red, but he didn't see that. Nothing was visible to him. He did what he could only do. _

_He screamed. _

_End Dream Sequence…

* * *

_

His body jolted up and his eyes opened simultaneously. He was breathing heavily as a shudder crept down his spine. He quickly wiped of the beads of sweat lined across his forehead. His sheet clung onto him with his sweat and he grumpily tossed them on the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" he muttered. He threw a lampshade down in fury and raked his hair. He opened the blinds letting the afternoon sun shine on him. Confusion struck him as well as anger.

"Damn it…how'd that happened?" he growled as he pounded the window sill. He let out a breath of air and leaned against the cool wall, closing his eyes, seeking for tranquility. A few moments later, he walked to his private bathroom, taking a quick shower and re-dressing with fresh clothes, instead of his stinky, sweaty ones. He locked his room and proceeded to the lunch area.

When he arrived, everyone was seated in there proper place, except the elders. Actually, they weren't even here. Everyone else was chatting away as if nothing happened. He took his seat and ate quietly. He concluded that the elders were too busy to attend dinner. This happened frequently so it was no surprise. They always arrived before lunch ended. But when it did end, they didn't arrive. The members were confused but Spike didn't mind at all.

"Where's the elders?" one asked.

"Maybe something happened. We should go check on them" a female suggested.

Spike stood up and all the chatters and questions stopped; all eyes were on him.

"What!" hebarked bitterly. The eyes retreated to their plates. They immediately knew not to get on his tough side. He _was _the strongest. He roughly pushed his chair in and headed towards the elders meeting room. He sensed something was wrong from the beginning but he shrugged it off due to hisdream...or nightmare in his perspective. He was consumed initand could penetrate his thoughts ofthe strange dream.The elders not coming to lunch confirmed his suspicions.

"Hey…you in here?" he called out. The seats were empty. "Great…what now?"

He closed it and searched in every room, but he received the same result; nothing.

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it!Please review! 


End file.
